Triplicate Girl/Duo Damsel
History Origin Triplicate Girl ''' aka Lourno Durgo was born on Cargg, a planet orbiting three suns. Carggites can naturally split into three bodies that are identical in body and mind. Those with different personalities are considered schizophrenic. Durgo escaped Cargg by applying for the Legion of Superheroes. She infiltrated Legion Headquarters three times and revealed she was one person. She was welcomed as the fourth member, Triplicate Girl. Over time, the body displayed a certain personality, flirtatious, shy, and dominant. When one, she is more stable. After some time, she began to develop a close friendship with Bouncing Boy. Man of Tomorrow When a group of fearsome villains the Fatal Five set their sights on the Legion, three of the Legion's members go back in time to get help from the greatest hero of all time Superman. Triplicate Girl and Phantom Girl prepare a welcome banner for Superman but are disappointed to only meet a young Clark Kent. Working together they defeat the Fatal Five. Timber Wolf She witnessed Timber Wolf's initiation into the Legion via video screen. Child's Play Zyx arrives on Earth and causes trouble. Triplicate Girl and the team battle the magic wielding boy while Phantom Girl went to his homeworld of Zerox to negotiate for help. Lightning Storm After fighting a Space Squid, Lightning Lad accepts an invitation to join an older, "cooler" team The Light Speed Vanguard. Once there, however, Lightning Lad realizes these new heroes aren't exactly what they seem. Triplicate Girl and the team end up battling the rival team. Chain of Command When disaster strikes Lightning Lad's home planet of Winath, the Legion is called to help. Lightning Lad's efforts to take charge are thwarted however when long-absent Legion leader Cosmic Boy arrives. Triplicate Girl's advice and support gives Bouncing Boy the confidence to take charge of the mission which ultimately lead to him being voted leader of the Legion. Sundown She was among the Legionaries when the battled the Controller, who had released the deadly weapon the Sun-Eater. The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow She was one Legionnaire's that went to the 41st century by Superman X to help defeat Imperiex. However, he escaped to the past and caused the future to be reset with antimatter waves. One of her bodies was caught in the wave and ceased to be. The other two mourned the loss in the present and took up a black motif and new codename Duo Damsel. Bouncing Boy pledged to be their third and support them as much as he could. They have been dating ❤️����‍♂️ The Karate Kid She witnessed Karate Kid's initiation into the Legion via video screen. Unnatural Alliances She was among the Legionaries when Terra-Man, a villain from the future, arrives in the 31st century to hunt down a child called Abel, the Legion quickly acts to save the boy and keep him clear of Imperiex's obvious plot. However, after Imperiex proves to be the boy's protector working together they destroy Terra-Man In the Beginning She was among the Legionaries as they celebrated the anniversary of the formation of the Legion of Superheroes. Dark Victory After Imperiex and Brainiac 1.0 were defeated, the third Triplicate Girl returned and reunited with the others. Personality Each of the colors has somewhat unique personality quirks, but no major differences. For example, the white one gets motion sickness when going too fast in the cruiser. The white Neutral third was erased by "antimatter" resulting from the temporal tampering of the warlord Imperiex, leading her to change her codename to Duo Damsel. However, as she and the others returned before the temporal tamperings actually started, she is assured that her third may be restored along with the rest of the future. Duo Damsel's costume was reworked, adding black accents instead of the original white, and replacing her chest symbol (three triangles) with a circle split down the middle. She had her hair redone in black with streaks of orange and purple. After Brainiac's defeat, the future is restored with her Neutral third returning to the 31st century to the others' delight. She has a budding relationship with Bouncing Boy. Powers * '''Triplication: Triplicate Girl has the ability to split into three bodies. When Triplicate Girl merges into one body, she gains the memories and knowledge that her divided selves obtained. Triad's separate selves can be physically identified by eye color, hair, and outfit the integrated form has one orange and one purple eye, Orange has two orange eyes, and Purple has two purple eyes. She tends to wear clothes which make it clear which of her is which, and is also a practitioner of Tri-Jitsu, the fighting ability of strategic blows with three different bodies. When one of her bodies is lost in the future she combines the two remaining bodies becoming Duo Damsel. But struggles to fight without the third body but in time she adapts thanks to Bouncing Boy. Equipment * Legion Flight Ring: Like all Legionaries Triplicate Girl wears a flight ring. It allows her self propelled flight and protection in the vacuum of space. Appearances * Man of Tomorrow * Timber Wolf * Child's Play * Lightning Storm * Chain of Command * Sundown, Pt. 1 * Sundown, Pt. 2 * The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow, Pt. 1 * The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow, Pt. 2 * The Karate Kid * Unnatural Alliances * In the Beginning * Dark Victory part 1 * Dark Victory part 2 External links * Triplicate Girl article at DC Comics Database, the DC Comics publication Wikia. Category:Legion of Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Native Abilities Category:Female Characters